


Mishaps of the Kitchen

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Who knew baking was so hard?





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Mishaps of the Kitchen Pt. 7/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, silliness

Pairings: Tuor, Turgon, Ecthelion, Glorfindel, Earëndil

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Seven of the Advent Challenge-> Trying to teach an Elfling how to make cookies isn't as easy as it seems.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

"One would think that four Lords of Gondolin could handle a simple confection!" Ecthelion's voice was filled with exasperation as he looked down at the giggling Earëndil as the Elfling peeked out from under an empty flour sack. Ecthelion rolled his eyes, then cried out as the little Peredhel ran out and hugged him tightly, covering his front in flour as he giggled hysterically.

 

"You forget, meldiren, that we are not as accomplished as we perhaps should be," Glorfindel commented with a wide grin as he stirred the fifth batch of batter they had managed with all of their mishaps. If it hadn't been wrong ingredients, it had been too long baking time, or incorrect utensils and incorrect measurements. None of them had been spared the globs and smears of batter, preserves, or powdered sugar that Earëndil had taken great delight in covering them with great zeal. (my dear friend)

 

The results were also not as promising as they lay strewn over counter tops. Broken bits of cookies, lopsided miniature cakes, and imploded pastries mingled with the dripping ingredients they were supposedly made from. Turgon's behind could be seen as he practically crawled into the pantry, searching for more ingredients as the other three Elf Lords stirred, chopped, or put messy globs of batter onto baking stones.

 

"Why did we accept this again?" Tuor asked quietly as he concentrated on chopping walnuts. He glanced over, giving a stern glare at his son before resuming his chopping. Earëndil whimpered and hid his face in Ecthelion's robes, earning a gentle back rub from the flute player.

 

"Because Idril asked us to take care of Earëndil this day, our day off, and he wished for treats," Turgon reminded his son-in-law as he crawled back out carefully while holding the box of baking chocolate he needed.

 

"Hannon le, Iauradar!" Earëndil cried as he ran over to his grandfather and hugged him tightly. He then politely took the chocolate and ran it over to Ecthelion, who took it with a smile and turned to slice it into small morsels for the pastries. (Thank you, grandfather)

 

"Well, it is a learning experience on why I never started into cooking," Tuor grumbled good-naturedly as he smiled while the other three laughed.

 

An hour and four batches later, they had succeeded in making two dozen each of cookies, pastries, and cakes that were decent, to their mind at least. And, by the compliments from Idril and her ladies in waiting, they were indeed satisfactory. But, once they had returned to the kitchen and saw the mess that awaited them, they all sighed heavily.

 

"Tell me again why we did this?" Ecthelion mumbled as they took in all of the dripping messes, dirty utensils, and waiting dishes.

 

"Fun and learning, meldiren…fun and learning," Turgon said amiably before ambling into the room to start up. With a collective sigh once more, the other three males followed suit, cleaning up their kitchen mishap.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
